Half Moon
by IridescentHeart
Summary: Five years after graduation, Masato has given up the music path, putting away his piano and music writing. He has even become estranged from his friends, save Ren. When lively Stella comes in, he has to question his life, mind, heart, and soul.
1. Five Years and We Meet

**Disclaimer: Pfft If I owned UtaPri, lots of things…..would happen.**

**Ok, I really wanted to make an UtaPri fic. Currently I'm in a UtaPri Rp right here on FFnet and I was inspired by the developing relationship between Masato and an OC that was created by KitsHiwatari (She's just the best^^) Anyways I will be up front right here and now, the this chapter is a bit rocky, but I'll manage better with the other chapters I promise.^^**

**Sidenote: This is five years after season 2. So Ren and Natsuki are 24, Masato and Tokiya are 23, and Otoya and Syo are 22^^**

* * *

After Years; We Meet

There was a large turn out to the gala fundraiser. Many people, ranging from high class status to lower class were milling about talking and laughing as they drank the champagne the waiters were serving. The lighting was low in the grand ballroom, though the round tables with white table clothes held lit candles. At the present moment, the stage was clear, of any people, though there was music equipment that was already set up. There was to be live entertainment when dinner is severed.

Through the open double doors, a lone man came in, wearing a clean and crisp black suit with a white-collar shirt and a blue tie. His blue hair was nicely trimmed and combed, falling perfectly around his well-defined features and slightly contrasting against his creamy pale skin. Over the past five years, Masato Hijirikawa didn't change much in the looks department.

With his usual graceful and determined steps, Masato made his way over to the long table that was against the far wall. The brunette woman sitting behind the table looked up and smiled.

"Hello, do you wish to donate?" She asked, motioning to the other people that were already at the table putting their donations in the box. "All donations go to Ittoki-sama's non-profit organization New Melody, which funds Orphanages and gives scholarships to kids seeking out to attend music school."

Masato already knew about the charity and was already pulling out a pre-made check from his coat pocket. He handed it to the woman, over looking her raised eyebrow, when she saw the large sum of money that Masato was donating. As she wrote out a donor receipt for Masato, said man scanned the crowd with his cool blue eyes. He was trying to keep a look out for any familiar faces, not really in the mood to interact. In fact he hand only came to put in his donation, then leave just as quietly as he came.

It's not that he didn't want to see his friends from his Saotome days; it's just that five years is a long time. Things have changed since graduation, especially Masato himself. Since he didn't go into anything music related, Masato created a bit of distance between himself and the others, though Ren only seemed to grow closer to Masato. Most likely it has to due with the fact that Ren also averted away from a music path and both males understood the reason why they each took a different career path.

"Mr. Hijirkawa," The professional woman, broke Masato out of his thoughts. He turned back to face her, taking the pen that she was holding out to him. "Just sign here," She motioned to the line on the receipt and he obliged. "Then please sign this donation card." She scooted a red star shaped paper over to him. He quickly signed that and handed the pen back to the woman. "Thank you Mr. Hijirikawa."

Masato nodded, folding up the receipt and tucking it into his jacket pocket. Straightening his tie, Masato turned around, heading towards the doors. There was nothing else he wanted to do here, Otoya will see his donation and know that he came, so there was no worries about that. Maybe that will get the still hyper red head of his case for a week or two.

Thinking that he fully safe and that no one noticed him, Masato had jumped when he his name was suddenly called.

"Masato-kun!"

Only a few people call him with that title and Masato had to close his eyes for a moment and breath in deeply before he turned around and faced a smiling Natsuki who was almost pushing people over just to get to Masato.

Shaking his head, Masato held out his hand. "Shinomiya-san, you can't run over people." He voiced, naturally going into his mother mode, even though he hasn't hand to use it in quite a while. Masato walked over to Natsuki, placing a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from bumping into an older man.

Natsuki smiled sheepishly and bowed in apology to the man, then turned to smile at Masato. "Masato-kun, I haven't seen you in a while." Natsuki tilted his head to the side, adjusting his glasses, which had changed from wireless round frames, to stylish square glasses with black frames. It made Natsuki look more mature, even though his personality highly contradicts. His curly blonde hair was neater and cut a bit shorter, ending above his ears with his bangs combed back. Back in Saotome, you wouldn't think that Natsuki has super strength from the way he looked, but now, Natsuki has more muscle actually hinting that he isn't some weakling.

"Yes it's been some time Shinomiya-san." Masato stated, as he nodded his head and closed his eyes. "I believe we haven't talked since Ichinose-san's opening of his agency, almost three years ago."

"Three years." Natsuki repeated, with a slight frown, studying the blue haired man before him. It's been three years since he has seen his old classmate, yet it seems like no time has passes at all. Masato is still being his cold self, which Natsuki knew for a fact wasn't true about Masato. Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts, Natsuki took hold of Masato's shoulder and began to steer him deeper into the crowd, heading towards a table where the occupants looked very familiar. "Come say hi to the others, there's some good news that Otoya has."

Masato frowned, trying to shake of Natsuki's grip, but it was no use. "Shinomiya-san I don't-"

"Hey guys I found Masato-kun!" Natsuki announced, cutting off Masato's excuse.

All four guys that were sitting at the table looked up, three of which looked a bit surprised at Masato, while the fourth only smirked knowingly as he sipped his champagne. "Hijirikawa, it's about time you showed up." Ren teased, leaning back in his chair. "I was beginning to worry that you lost your way." He patted the chair next to him, inviting him to sit down.

Eyebrow twitching at Ren's annoyance, Masato stiffly sat down in the offered chair, seeing that he was trapped for the rest of the evening. He nodded politely at the rest of his tablemates, and then cringed a bit when Otoya suddenly latched onto him.

"Masa! I was wondering if you were going to come." Otoya said, and then looked over at the cool looking Tokiya. "Tokiya was telling me that you wouldn't."

Tokiya merely shrugged, crossing his legs. "I said that it might be possibility that Hjirikawa-san has other business to attend to." He stated calmly. "I never said that he wouldn't come Otoya."

All his words were wasted for Otoya simply stared at him blankly, then returned his attention back to Masato. "Masa you must give me your opinion." Otoya begged. "I really want to do something, but I'm not sure if I should do it here or wait."

A bit skeptical on what was being asked; Masato glanced around the table for any insight. Otoya, who was now taller, with longer hair, but with the same lean build, was not making any sense to Masato right now.

Syo, who had grown over the years, was now about average height for his age, though still the shortest, reached over and hit Otoya up side his head. "He won't understand if you don't tell him what's going on." Syo pointed out.

"The Ochibi is right, Ikki." Ren added in.

"Fuck you Ren!" Syo yelled, still not liking the fact that the older blonde still called him that ridiculous title.

"That's not nice to say Syo-chan." Natsuki scolded gently, latching onto Syo like he used to. "It's not cute."

Syo failed and started to shove Natsuki away. "Natsuki! Get off of me! I'm not cute I'm handsome!"

"Be a cute Ochibi and take Shinomii's compliment."

"Ren I'm going to kill you!"

"Ren, Syo, Shinomiya-san," Tokiya intervened, pressing a hand to his temple. "Please control yourselves in public. Syo's shortness and cuteness can be discussed later."

Syo shoved Natsuki away and stood up, pointing his finger at Tokiya. "Go fuck yourself Tokiya!"

"Guys people are staring." Otoya wailed, growing red with all the probing looks their table was getting even though he was laughing just a moment ago.

"It's because an angry Ochibi is great entertainment." Ren chuckled, though his laugh was cut short when Syo jumped on him and started to choke him as a string of curses left his mouth.

"Syo-chan!" Natsuki panicked, trying to pull the smaller and angry blonde off of Ren.

Having not been around everyone for some time, Masato felt a bit overwhelmed. He had forgotten how, when together, all of them are like some non-stop hurricane. It's amazing that he never went crazy when he was around all of them twenty-four seven back in Saotome.

With the passing of five years, Masato had thought that his old friends would have had an adjustment in their habits. If anything it seems that they only got worse over the years. Clearly they weren't acting like they were in their twenties.

To Masato's great relief, the lights on stage dimmed and a spot light shone in the middle of the stage. This made his tablemates settle down and turn their attention to what was about to happen.

"Ah she's about to perform." Tokiya commented, turning in his seat to face the stage better.

"Who is-" Masato was cut off when a lone blonde woman stepped up on stage. She was about average height for age, which seemed to be twenty-two. Her petite frame was enhanced by the simple yet, elegant backless, black dress that ended just below her knees. The spotlight seemed to make her blue eyes sparkle and emphasized her blemish free skin.

The woman ran a hand through her short blonde hair and smiled at the crowd as she took the mic in her hand. "Hello, my name is Stella Hoshimura and I'm going to be tonight's performer." She glanced over her shoulder at the already positioned musicians, and then nodded.

The music was upbeat, with a strong piano lead that had Masato's fingers tapping to the beat. Then when Stella started to sing, it was like the song got a burst of light. Her voice wasn't something that made you fall down your knees one, but it was something that makes you do a double take. It was strong, yes also soft with a serene melody to it. Cleary the woman up on stage had great potential of making a music break.

Masato watched as she moved her body to the notes of the song, singing each word with her eyes closed. Stella seemed to be enjoying her music, not even acknowledging the fact that she had the whole crowd under a silent spell. To his left, Tokiya and Otoya were looking at the woman with a proud expression, giving off the feeling that they knew her on a personal level. Actually, now that he sees it, Masato noticed that Natsuki and Syo also seemed to know her. Only Ren was taking in the performance with a neutral expression as he twirled the ends of his hair with between his fingers.

Pushing his observation out his head, Masato paid attention to the last minute of Stella's song, closing his eyes. Her song and voice made Masato's fingers itch for a pencil and a score sheet. The urge to write a song hasn't bit him a quite a long time and he had to clench his hand in order to drive the urge away. Writing music is something he can't do anymore.

The wave of applause made Masato snap his eyes open, seeing the woman bow at the crowd and smile. She skipped down the stage and met up with a dark haired woman, whom she shared a quick hug with.

Otoya stood up and waved over the blonde haired woman. "Stella come over here."

Waving back, Stella spoke to her friend quickly then skipped over to them, falling into Otoya's waiting arms. "How was I Otoya?"

"You we're amazing," Otoya complimented, and then looked at Tokiya with bright eyes. "Right Tokiya?"

Tokiya smirked. "Yes quite the performance Stella-san." He nodded. "I believe all that training wasn't for nothing."

"Well it better not have been." Stella laughed, pinching Tokiya's cheek, an action that made Masato and Ren share a look. Tokiya doesn't take invasion of personal space lightly.

As if remembering them, Tokiya slapped Stella's hand away, making the blonde woman pout. "Ne, Toki-kun you can be so mean at times." She glanced around the table, waving at Natsuki and Syo, then giving Ren and Masato curious looks. "Ah you have more friends."

"Oh right." Otoya rushed over and placed a hand on Ren's shoulder. "This is Ren Jinguuji, you know the one who Tokiya sometimes complains about."

"Icchi complains about everything." Ren waved his hand in the air dismissively.

Stella laughed. "Right, well he complains about you and your playboy ways the most." She shot back with a suggestive wink. She looked at Masato and quirked her eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips. "And what about you?"

Masato's eyebrow twitched a bit. Having grown up with formalities and strict manners, Masato was a little off put with the way Stella was so blunt and open.

"This is Masato Hijirikawa." Otoya announced when Masato made no move to introduce himself.

Stella smirked. "Oh Hijirikawa," She repeated. Tapping her finger on her hip, in time to her steps, Stella slowly made her way over to Masato and placed a hand on the table, leaning in and making Masato lean back. "Another richboy I can play with." Stella cooed, looking Masato straight in the eye, then like a switch straightened up and clapped her hands together. "Well I'm better get back to my friend." She kissed Tokiya on the cheek, and then ruffled Otoya's hair before skipping off.

Masato frowned and watched Stella go. He finds Stella's music wonderful, but he finds her mannerism less than tasteful. Masato finds Stella Hoshimura very annoying.

* * *

**A/N: The song I imaged that Stella sang was a song by Mai Hoshimura, called "Merry Go Round"**

**Also please R&R, for your good as well as mine^^**


	2. Your Tempting Offer

**Disclaimer: If I can't get my hands on Ren or Masato, then obviously I can't own UtaPri^^**

**A/N: Alright alright alright, I decided to post chapter 2 before the weekend end for me. I mean, I doubt I could have made the time to write, when I'm trying to stay afloat in school. Anyways, this is manly about Masato and his conflicted mind. XD. It will be after this chapter that Stella will become a major factor in Masa's life. **

**Sorry if it seems boring or over the top, but it's needed for later on in the story^^;**

* * *

Your Tempting Offer

It was quiet in the Hijirikawa household. It was quiet and cold, just like the two men who lived inside. The lone lady of the house has yet to lose her smile and bubbly personality, much to her older brother's relief.

Currently, that older brother was in his room, sitting at his calligraphy table. The brush was poised and ready in his head, while the paper was laid out in front of him. However, Masato made no move to start his first stroke. Instead he was staring at the ink, which was dripping of the brush and splashing onto the paper below. Usually Masato wouldn't allow this to happen with his habit of being precise and neat, but Masato was too deep in his thoughts to care at the moment. He was still thinking about the offer Tokiya gave him. It had happened at the end of Otoya's gala.

* * *

_The gala was a big success, raising a high amount of money. When Otoya had announced the amount, he almost passed out, not knowing what to do. In the end Tokiya had to step up on stage and calm Otoya down._

"_Please excuse him." Tokiya said to the crowd as he held up a still dazed Otoya. "He's just shocked that his first event was such a success." The crowd clapped and laughed, fully understanding and finding it amusing that Otoya was acting that way. _

_Masato clapped along, proud of his friend and his charitable cause. Or course Otoya, the kind soul, would use his stardom to give back to the community that raised him. _

"_Thank you all." Otoya blurted out, blushing brightly as he bowed. Tokiya patted his shoulder, giving Otoya encouragement. "Every scent will go to every kid that has a dream of music, but no means to fill it." Otoya smiled. "I was in the same position once. I was that orphan who wanted to follow a dream of music, but I got lucky and a special person paid my way through Saotome Academy." He looked through the crowd, standing up on his tip toes. "Ah, Stella where are you?"_

_Before anyone could start looking for the blonde, she jumped up and waved her hand. "I'm right here Otoyan!" She called out with a giant smile. _

_Otoya laughed. "Right there you are." He raised a hand out to her. "Stella was the first person I funded and as she you all saw tonight, she really worked hard through all her training."_

_That fact made Masato take another look at the lively Stella. It made sense why Otoya was on such good terms with the woman._

_Stella bowed dramatically as she laughed. "Stop it Otoya, you're embarrassing me."_

"_Sorry Stella." Otoya said, then threw his hands up in a grand gesture, addressing the whole crowd again. "Well I thank you all again. If you ever have any questions of concerns please contact Tokiya at-"_

_Tokiya placed a hand over Otoya's mouth, silencing him before any personal information could be shared. "Disregard that. He means that you should contact his secretary, there will be business cards on the table by the exit." With that, Tokiya stepped off the stage, dragging Otoya along with him. As always Tokiya started to scold Otoya for putting his name in things, while Otoya pouted like a sad puppy._

"_Some things never change." Ren chuckled, standing up and stretching. "Well I must get going; I have a plane to Italy to catch in the morning."_

_Natsuki looked up and waved. "By Ren-san, don't forget to stay in contact with us."_

"_I won't Shinomii." Ren called over his shoulder as he walked through the crowd._

_Masato watched him go, shaking his head when it seemed like the crowd parted for Ren as he made his way towards the exit. _

"_Hijirikawa-san." _

_At the mention of his name, Masato looked up to see Tokiya standing next to him. "Yes Inchinose-san?"_

"_May I have a word with you before you go?" _

"_Of course." Masato said. He stood up nodded politely at Syo and Natsuki, and then gave Otoya a slight wave, before following Tokiya towards the exit. _

_It was dark out side, but that's to be expected since it was around eleven o' clock. Up in the sky, surrounded by the shimmering stars, was the moon. It held the most light and beauty, even though it was only showing half of its full self. _

"_Stella-san has amazing talent." Tokiya began, slipping his hands in his pockets. Masato looked over at him, curious as to what Tokiya was getting at. "When Otoya introduced me to her as his first sponsor, I was skeptical. She was…" He trailed off, scrunching his nose up._

"_Over the top? A tab bid eccentric?" Masato suggested with a faint smirk._

_Tokiya laughed lowly, nodding his head in agreement. "Right, those only begin to describe her." He laughed some more, then grew serious, turning to look at Masato. "However, I plan to sign her to my agency soon, but there is something she stills needs."_

_Getting a clue as to where this was going, Masato opened his mouth, about to make some form of excuse to cut Tokiya off. However, being the clever Tokiya, he merely intervened, using carefully selected words._

"_You are a great pianist and someone who can teach well." Tokiya said, looking at Masato with a stern blue gaze. "Stella has yet to learn how to pick out music by ear or be trained with a piano. If you become her instructor then I know Stella will get the greatest amount of knowledge."_

"_Ichinose-san I don't-"_

"_This will also benefit you Hijirikawa-san. Think about it. I own my own agency; therefore I can also get you back on a music path." Tokiya pointed out. "All I ask is that you help Stella-san out."_

_Masato remained silent as he stared at Tokiya, mulling over his words and current offer. He had no way to answer, for he didn't want to out right refuse an offer by a friend, but he also didn't want to be guilt tripped into the offer. Luckily at that time, his driver decided to pull up. Masato gave a mental sigh of relief and stepped towards the door, which the driver had opened up for him._

"_May I think about it?" Masato asked, looking at Tokiya._

_Tokiya sighed, but nodded. "I'll give you a week. If you don't call, then I'll assume you don't wish to take my offer."_

"_I understand." Masato said. He gave Tokiya a slight nod of his head, then got in the waiting car, finally getting to go home._

* * *

It has been exactly a week since Tokiya made Masato that offer. It's been an exact week since Masato has talked to any of his old friends. Right now, the sun was already setting, announcing that Masato's last chance was coming to a close. He could still call and take up the offer, but one thing was stopping him. His father was specific in their deal. There was to be no more music career for Masato, unless he wishes for Mai to lose her dream. There was no way Masato was going to put what he wants before what his little sister dreams of.

A light knock at his door, startled him out his thoughts. He blinked a couple of times, before calling for his visitor to come in.

"Onii-chama," Mai called as she peeped her head in. "Are you busy?"

Masato glanced at the ruined paper before him, before placing the brush away and turning to face his younger sister. "Of course not." He smiled softly and held out his arms.

Taking the invitation, Mai laughed and ran into her older bother's arms and got settled on his lap. At the age of twelve, Mai was starting to get too big for cuddling with her Onii-chama, but she plans to do it as long as she can and Masato plans to let her. Mai spotted the inked stained paper and looked up at Masato with slight confusion. "Are you feeling ok Onii-chama?"

"Yes, I feel fine." Masato said, kissing the top of Mai's head. He then cocked his head to the side and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Should I take it that you are here to see some entertainment?"

Mai smiled and nodded her head with enthusiasm. "Right I want to play Hide and Seek." She announced. "I'm it, so you have to go hide Onii-chama."

Masato chuckled, setting Mai of his lap and slowly getting up. "Ok, I'll go hide." Straightening his yukata, Masato made his way towards the door, but paused to look back at Mai. "Now don't cheat or I won't play anymore."

"I won't cheat." Mai said with a firm nod of her head before placing her hands over her eyes. She began to count to thirty with her crystal clear voice, being clear and precise with each number. Masato couldn't help but watch for a moment, thinking how his little sister was going to grown into a beautiful woman someday. The thought alone was enough to make his blood pressure rise. There are going to be so many guys he'll have to protect her from. That will be another thing to add to his role as big brother. "Ten…Eleven…"

Shaking his head, Masato swiftly left the room and started down the hall, looking for a place to hide. If anything, the Hijirikawa household is a perfect place for games such as this. There are many rooms that make good hiding spots, but the down side is that Mai seems to always know where Masato hides. Then again, Masato always chooses the same places, being his ever so predictable self.

Masato turned a corner in the long hallway, coming to an abrupt halt when he saw the door to the lone room at the end. In the past five years, Masato had forgotten that this room had even existed. Actually it was more that he had refused to actually acknowledge the fact that he was still the owner of a music room. Captured by the moment, Masato started for the door, pausing just before it. He raised a hand and traced the sakura design on shoji door, smiling as he remembered the time his mother presented this to him. It was one of the many fond memories he has of his mother.

"Onii-chama! I'm coming for you!"

Hearing Mai's declaration, Masato's body went into action, sliding the door open and stepping inside the room before softly sliding the door close. Masato took in the room with his purple gaze, noting how it was just as neat and clean when he last stepped in the room. The music books were neatly placed on the book self, all skillfully ranged from easiest to hardest. His music CDs, ranging from classical to jazz, were filed away in alpha order behind a glass case.

With his feet silent on the polished wooden floors, Masato made his way over to the desk in front of the window. He looked at the music scores that were stacked on the side, wondering if they were all complete. Masato reached out to for the scores, but stopped sort, dropping his hand back down to his side. Complete or not, it's not like he's allowed to play the notes that were carefully written on the scores. The deal with his father would be broken if he dared to play again. Then what about the Tokiya's offer? Masato didn't want to abandon it, but he also didn't want to take it.

After a minute of just staring and thinking, Masato finally turned around and looked at the main object in the room, which he had bypassed before. It was only this object, which he allowed his finger to touch. Masato ran his hand over the vinyl covering that was masking his beloved grand piano as he slowly went around. When he got to the front, Masato bent down and pulled out the ebony, duet sized, piano bench. Without thinking twice, Masato pulled off the piano cover, tossing it to the ground before raising the lid and pulling up the stand that hold it in place.

Settling down on the piano bench, Masato gently pushed the fallboard up, taking the strip of vinyl off the keys and dropping it to the floor. Like an old soul finally finding its way home, Masato's fingers naturally went to their position on the glossy keys, stroking them longingly.

Masato racked is brain, bringing up all the memorized music he had shoved to the darkest part of his mind. Settling on one of his favorites, Masato began to play like an old pro. Not a note was missed or skimmed as he closed his eyes and fell into the moment. The rise and fall of "In the Morning Light" filled the room and Masato's senses. He wasn't even aware of the small footsteps that approached the door, or the fact that Mai slid open the door and stepped in.

It wasn't until he finished and Mai started to clap, did Masato come back to reality and quickly pull his hands away from the piano, like a child who just got caught doing a prank.

"Onii-chama." Mai ran up to him, smiling proudly. "You're playing again!"

Masato looked at Mai, then down at the piano. "Yes, I guess I am."

Mai sat down on the bench next to Masato, poking his shoulder then pointing to the piano. "Will you play again?" She asked, her question having a double meaning for Masato. Masato remembered Tokiya's offer. Technically, if Masato accepts the offer, it won't be breaking his deal. He will only be teaching Stella how to play, nothing more and nothing less.

Nodding,Masato placed his hands back on the keys. "Yes, I'll play again."

If Masato keeps thinking of it as innocent teaching, then he won't think about the possible risk he is putting Mai in. If he doesn't think about it, then most likely nothing bad will happen.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed. R&R and thank you for reading XD.**


End file.
